


The Mugging of Art

by TriforceNinja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Minor Violence, Mugging, Painter Ignatz Victor, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceNinja/pseuds/TriforceNinja
Summary: During Ignatz’s trip to the marketplace after he painted some pictures, three men approached him because they were interested in his art. Since Ignatz refused to sell any of his paintings, his confronters attacked him and stole his satchel.Whumptober 2020 Challenge No 28. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPSMugged
Series: Whumptober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953259
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	The Mugging of Art

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning I could give you here is mugging.  
> Have fun reading.

It was a nice day for painting pictures. Ignatz had explored the beautiful scenery outside of the cathedral, which included wonderful puddles on the ground after a rainy day, and the setting sun. After he painted his picture, Ignatz remembered that it was his turn to do the supply run for his class. He went to the marketplace to do that task, and while he was there, three scruffy looking men approached him.

“Hey, kid.” The first man, who had messy brown hair and a long beard, spoke. “My boys and I saw you painting pictures and we think they’re beautiful.” He then pulled out his wallet from his belt. “How much for them?”

“I-I’m sorry?” Ignatz was taken aback by this strange man’s offer.

“How much for your paintings?” The brunette asked again. “Those paintings of yours could make a little girl happy, wouldn’t you think?

“I-I’m sorry, but my paintings are not for sale.” Ignatz nervously declined and was about to head to the items shop. Before he could take another step, Ignatz was suddenly grabbed by the blonde- and black-haired men that accompanied the brunette. The leader smirked at his captive prey as he yanked Ignatz’s chin up to force him to look at him.

“So, you wouldn’t sell your paintings.” The brunette said in a calm yet gruff tone. “Well, maybe we should take your paintings by force!”

He kneed Ignatz in the crotch, who was shortly released by the two other goons, and collapsed on the ground. The took that opportunity to steal his satchel of paintings, kicked the painter for good measure, and ran off. Ignatz sluggishly pushed himself off the ground, got back on his feet and patted the dust off his clothes. He was a little upset that he lost his paintings. The art he spent hours on. But Ignatz sighed regardless and dismissed his hard efforts as a hobby. He continued to proceed with the supply run and the first merchant he walked to was young woman with a long red side ponytail.

“Heya kid, I saw you get mugged by those thugs over there.” She said. “Do you need help getting them back? I could take care of them if you pay me.”

“Oh… no thank you.” Ignatz simply replied. “Those paintings aren’t necessarily important. I just make them for a hobby.”

“Nonsense!” The redhead merchant said. “If those thugs were to take my property without paying, I would’ve pursued them and made them pay in full.”

_‘Is she serious about that?’_ Ignatz thought to himself, because he thought he saw this same merchant robbed by a thug when the professor and Ashe were buying supplies. From what he remembered, it was Ashe that went after the thief, not her.

“Ignatz, what is this I heard about you being mugged?” A monotone voice spoke to the artist from behind. Ignatz turned back to see Professor Byleth standing there.

“Oh, Professor!” He spoke in surprise. “Um, I’m sorry about that, but I did get mugged and lost my paintings.”

“Your paintings?” Byleth questioned and Ignatz nodded. “What do these thugs look like?”

“Well… one of them had brown hair and a long beard.” The painter explained. “One was blonde with a scar on his eye, and the other-”

“That is all I need to know.” Byleth replied as she ran out of the market.

“What, Professor, where are you going?!” Ignatz asked as he reached an arm out to her, but she was long gone.

“Your professor really is a special one, isn’t she?” The redheaded merchant stated. “Wish I could be as brave as her.”

* * *

Ignatz had returned to the monetary after his supply run. While he was in the dining hall, eating a delicious meal, Byleth came over to him and gave him back his satchel.

“P-Professor! Y-you got it back?” Ignatz asked in surprise. “Um, I’m sorry you had to go through all that trouble.”

“No need for apologies. It was no trouble.” Byleth stated. “I was just doing it to return my student’s belongings.”

“W-w-well, thank you.” Ignatz replied meekly.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is probably my last Whumptober story I'm going to post today. But I'm not going to promise that. Even though this is the last day of Whumptober, I am still going to work on my other entries.  
> Statue Report on Whumptober Entries.  
> No 1: Finished  
> No 2: Finished  
> No 3: Finished  
> No 4: Finished  
> No 5: Finished  
> No 6: Finished  
> No 7: Finished  
> No 8: Finished  
> No 9:Finished  
> No 10:Finished  
> No 11:Finished  
> No 12:Finished  
> No 13: Not going to bother  
> No 14: Finished  
> No 15: Finished  
> No 16: Finished  
> No 17: Barely Started (Cancelled)  
> No 18: Finished  
> No 19: Barely Started (Cancelled)  
> No 20: Finished  
> No 21: Finished  
> No 22: Finished  
> No 23: WIP (Cancelled)  
> No 24: Finished  
> No 25: Finished  
> No 26: WIP (Cancelled)  
> No 27: Not going to bother  
> No 28: Finished (You are here)  
> No 29: Didn't even start  
> No 30: Didn't even start  
> No 31: Finished
> 
> If I get any of these done today than hallelujah. But like I said, I am not making any promises.


End file.
